Clark Savage Jr.
Clark Savage Jr. AKA "The Man of Bronze" is a resident of Gordon's World, a replica of Earth created by unknown means. (Duplicate Earths), Savage is known by the name "Doc Savage" - due to an amazing number of doctorates he has achieved. Savage is a super genius of inordinate competence. He is a physician, surgeon, scientist, adventurer, inventor, explorer, researcher, and a musician. A team of scientists assembled by his father deliberately trained his mind and body to near-superhuman abilities almost from birth, giving him great strength and endurance, a photographic memory, a mastery of the martial arts, and vast knowledge of the sciences. Doc is also a master of disguise and an excellent imitator of voices. "He rights wrongs and punishes evildoers." When the USS Dannon revealed the National Socialist Moon base at Gordon's World Savage and his friends leapt aboard their Flying Saucer. The Technology was taken from captured Farciet assault ships and improved upon by Savage. The USS Dannon contacted Savage and company, asking their assistance with arranging diplomatic contact between the Federation and Gordon's World. Savage's Companions Savage is accompanied on his adventures by up to five companions, referred to as "The Fabulous Five"), all highly accomplished individuals in their own right. *'Lieutenant Colonel Andrew Blodgett "Monk" Mayfair,' an industrial chemist. Monk got his nickname from his simian build, notably his long arms, and his covering of red hair. He is in a constant state of "friendly feuding" with "Ham" Brooks. This began when his friend taught him some French words to say to an officer and Monk repeated them, not knowing they were a string of insults. The result was a lengthy stay in the guardhouse. *'Brigadier General Theodore Marley "Ham" Brooks', an accomplished attorney. Ham was considered one of the best-dressed men in the world, and as part of his attire, carried a sword cane whose blade is dipped in a fast-acting anesthetic. His nickname was acquired when Monk, in retaliation for his guardhouse incarceration, framed Brooks on a charge of stealing hams from the commissary. In the only case which Ham ever lost, he was convicted of stealing the hams. *'Colonel John "Renny" Renwick', a construction engineer. Renny is a giant of a man, with "fists like buckets of gristle and bone." His favorite pastime was knocking the panels out of heavy wooden doors. He always wears a look of depression, which deepens the happier he grows. *'Major Thomas J. "Long Tom" Roberts', an electrical engineer. "Long Tom" got his nickname from using an antiquated cannon of that nickname in the successful defense of a French village in World War I. Long Tom is a sickly-looking character, but fights like a wildcat. *'William Harper "Johnny" Littlejohn,' an archaeologist and geologist. Johnny has an impressive vocabulary, never using a small word when a big one could suffice. ("I'll be superamalgamated!" was a favorite expression). Johnny wore eyeglasses with a magnifying lens over his left eye (that eye having been damaged in World War I). Doc later performed corrective surgery that restored Johnny's sight in that eye. Johnny retained the magnifier as a monocle for use both as a magnifying glass and as a memento. Meta Doc Savage is of course borrowed from "Doc Savage" the pulp era periodical and later rather sad movie. He is indeed a Mary Sue of stunning capacity. His entire organization consists of Mary Sues that cannot equal him. So perfect is he that the books often revolve around his companions to stay interesting. There is some indication in the books that Savage got his super abilities through super science means. Ergo his inclusion as an augment or eugenics superman. Category:Characters Category:Augments Category:Epiphany Trek